rule_the_seasfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Info still needed is marked with 'Info needed' Quests marked with '*' are not complete 0-9 * 'Ware the Water * (Daily) Defeat 5 Pirates! * (Daily) Defeat 10 Pirates! * (Daily) Defeat 15 Pirates! * (Daily) Defeat 20 Pirates! (2500-3499) * (Daily) Defeat 20 Pirates! (3500-5000) * 1st Day of Christmas * 2nd Day of Christmas * 3rd Day of Christmas * 4th Day of Christmas * 4 Legs * 5th Day of Christmas * 6th Day Of Christmas * 7th Day of Christmas * 8th Day of Christmas * 9th Day of Christmas * 10th Day of Christmas * 11th Day of Christmas * 12th Day of Christmas A * A Broken Engagement * A Few Rare Gems * A Fishy Stew* * A Foolish Man * A Fowl Trap * A Gem By Any Other Name* * A Lesson in Leadership* * A Lesson in Leadership (2)* * A Lesson in Leadership (3)* * A Lesson in Leadership (4)* * A Lesson in Leadership (5)* * A Lesson in Leadership (6)* * A Lesson in Leadership (7)* * A Lesson in Leadership (8)* * A Lesson in Leadership (9)* * A Lesson in Leadership (10)* * A Lesson in Leadership (11)* * A Lesson in Leadership (12)* * A Lesson in Leadership (13)* * A Lesson in Leadership (14)* * A Lesson in Leadership (15)* * A Lesson in Leadership (16)* * A Lesson in Leadership (17)* * A Lesson in Leadership (18)* * A Lesson in Leadership (19)* * A Lesson in Leadership (20)* * A Little Friendly Competition * A Man of Few Words * A Master of Shapes!* * A Meal fit for a Pirate! * A Nest * A New Adventure Begins * A Patient Catch!* * A Royal Task* * A Signature of Terror* * A Smuggler's Request* * A Song interrupted* * A Special Cap * A Star Chart * A Strange Girl * A Strange Spaniard * A Very Strange Stew* * A Watch Touched by Death * Afraid of the Dark* * All Becomes Clear* * Alpha Lions* * An Man of Sum Importance * Ancient Creatures..* * Ancient Lamprey Meat * Animals Attacking!* * Appeal to the Reaper * Apple Seed * Arctic Ceremony* * Arthur's Wisdom * Arthurian Keel * Arthurian Treasure * Assembling the Spear * Astral Horoscope* * Attack of the Birds* * Aurochs Drinking Horn * Avalon? * Awaiting News B * Back Alley Market* * Baiting Behemoths * Ballet Rehearsal * Bandaged and Bruised * Bat Wings * Battle of Camlann * Beast Release * Bedroom in Arles * Beginnings and Endings* * Behemoth Claws * Beta VID* * Big Bugs!* * Bigost ClackClaw* * Billy The Mad!* * Bita Bone Bite* * Black Powders Minions!* * Blacker than Night* * Blasting Grounds* * Blockade of Muerta!* * Blood Oath * Bloodstone * Blossoming the Fire * Bole Bowl Bodes Befitting* * Bones On My Birthday * Boots of the Scotsman * Breakfast of Orphans * Brew For You* * British Emblems* * Broken Items * Bruiser* * Bruiser's Task* * Bye Bye Birdie* C * Camel Hunt* * Cannon Test* * Captain Black Powder!!!* * Captain Bloodshanks* * Captain Laguna's Peg Leg* * Captain Laguna's Truth* * Captain Noah Zark* * Cartographers Ink* * Cat's Milk n' Nasty Cookies * Celestial Phenomena * Chains of the Deep * Chaos Claw * Chill Out, Mon! * Christmas Dinner * Christmas Ornaments * Cloaking Spell * Close to Paradise * Collecting Stones* * Cloaking Spell * Cloaking Spell * Cookies for Sale * Creamy Pottage * Creatures..* * Critter Huntin'* * Critter Huntin' - Part II* * Critter Huntin' - Part III* * Critter Huntin' - Part IV* * Critter Supplies!* * Critters for Cash * Crocodile Hunt* * Culinary Delight err... Blight* * Cutters Gone Split* D * Daily Permit * Dark Stars * Deadly Ravangers!* * Death's Medallion* * Death's Secrets* * Decatur's Lie* * Decatur's Plan * Decatur's Prestige * Deep Sea Huntin'* * Deeper into the Abyss* * Deeper Into the Wild* * Deeproot Necessities* * Deer Skin Boots* * Depressing Tea Party * Determination * Dinner for Dogs * Dinner for the Mistress * Dinner is Served * Dirty Flagons * Dragon Scales * Drink up, the world is ending * Drunk Man's Ramblings* E * East Feline Trading Company * End of an Adventure* * Energy for Nerve Potions* * Enlightenment * Ents Galore!* * Evil Captain Laguna* * Exotic Metals!* * Extermination* * Eye of the Hurricane F * Feast for the victor! * Feed the Cat * Fiddler on the Deck* * Filthy Vermin* * Final Choice A * Final Choice B* * Final Dagger's Test* * Finishing the Golden Boots * Fish Guts* * Fishin'! * Forcestone * Forest Stash * Forest Stash * French Voodoo* G * Gather the Troops * Gathering Grapes * Gathering the Worlds * Get him ale and teach him song!* * Gimme Da Loot* * Gluing Gems * Golden Boots * Good Will * Got wood?* * Gotta Love Grog!* * Greek Fire (Lvl 1-99) * Greek Fire (Lvl 100-999) * Greek Fire (Lvl 1000-2499) * Greek Fire (Lvl 2500+) * Greek Fire, Cheaper (Lvl 2500+) * Greek Fire,Cheaper (Lvl 1K-2499) * Green Eggs and Rum * Gremlins * Guard Problems!* * Gunslingin' Pirates* H * Hallow's End Serum * Hammerhead's Collection * Harlows Help!!* * Haunted by the Past * High-Grade Bitumen * Hood of the Scotsman * Hook of the Scotsman * House Cleaning* * How-to: Crimes* * How-to: Dig, Dip and Gamble* * How-to: Equipping* * How-to: Gang Up* * How-to: Hunting* * How-to: Mugging* * How-to: Party Up* * How-to: Rate Players* * How-to: Refilling* * How-to: Sailing* * How-to: Training* * Howdys Grand Opening* * Hunt of the Ages* * Hunting Kodkod * Hunting Whistlepigs * Hussar Wings I * I Grant Thee a Boon* * I see nothing.* * Iced In-trails * Ignorance and Want * Imperial Challenge* * Infection - The End of All* * Infection Day 1* * Infection Day 3* * Infection Day 5* * Infection Day 7* * Infection Day 9* * Infection Day 11* * Infection Day 13* * Infection Day 15* * Infection Day 17* * Infection Day 19* * Infection Day 21* * Initiation Rites 1* * Initiation Rites 2* * Initiation Rites 3* * Initiation Rites 4* * Into the Wild* * Island Rutter* J * Jaguars!* * Jail Guards!!* * Jester Hats!!* K * Karaoke?* * Kill a black bear * Killer Headache * Killing Locusts * KnB Fights* * Knife of the Scotsman * Knot of the Scotsman * Knuckles and Blood Round 1* * Knuckles and Blood Round 2* * Knuckles and Blood Round 3* * Knuckles and Blood Round 4* * Knuckles and Blood Round 5* * Knuckles and Blood Round 6* * Knuckles and Blood Round 7* * Knuckles and Blood Round 8* * Kraken Eggs * Kraken Ship parts* * Kraken Ship parts 2* * Kraken Ship parts 3* * Kraken Ship parts 4* * Kraken Victims Message * Krakens Spine L * La Scapigliata * Left Alone * Legendary Laguna * Let the Bird Sing!* * Lets get 'em! * Letters from the king* * Lifeboats and Deserters* * Light My Path* * Looking East* * Looking into Voodoo* * Loose End * Loots!* * Lost Leadership * Low Tide M * Ma hair's on fiya!* * Mad Gull Stew * Magic Recipe * Magical Kraken Spine * Make yourself a Casey Deya* * Mangy Dog* * Martyr's Heart * MBFC Round 1* * MBFC Round 2* * MBFC Round 3* * MBFC Round 4* * MBFC Round 5* * MBFC Round 6* * MBFC Round 7* * Me Bucko Fight Club* * Me Bucko's Fight Club Champion* * Medically Induced Sloth * Meet the Guide* * Meeting Circyan * Menacing Medved * Merlin's Magical Lamp* * Merlins Dust* * Miserly Old Man * Monster Hunting * Moonlight Chest * Moose's Metal Mission* * More Than Human * Moving Day * Murder in the Temple 1* * Murder in the Temple 2* * Murder in the Temple 3* * Murder in the Temple 4* * Murder in the Temple 5* * Murder in the Temple 6* * Murder in the Temple 7* * Murder Mystery 8* * Murder Mystery 9* * Murder Mystery 10* * Murder Mystery 11* * Murder Mystery 12* * Murder Mystery 13* * Murder Mystery 14* * Must Find!* * My Eye! * My Minions* * Mysterious Disappearance N * Nasty Trade * Nerve for Energy Potions* * Ninja Pirate Slayer* * Ninja Pirates?!* * Ninja-Pirate Sword* * No Stone Unturned O * Obsolete Merchandise * Officers of the Attack!* * Old Man on Hidden Isle* * One Flew Over * Opening the Eerie Cavern * Optic Notions P * Paintbrush of Indians * Path to the Sunken World* * Pattern Market * Pearl Fragments!* * Pebbles 1* * Pebbles 2* * Pebbles of Destruction* * Pebbles of Resilience* * Pet Seance * Phases of Venus * Picking Prickly Plums * Picking Up the Pieces * Pieces of Courage * Pirate in Need* * Preparing the Golden Boots * Preparing the Serum * Prisoner's Handcuffs * Proof of Migration * Punishments Lost Loot* Q R * Rainbow Turkey Feather * Raul's Brew * Receiving the Seal* * Regicide * Releasing the Curse* * Relief! I needs it! * Remodeling* * Returning the Cypher* * Rumors and Wolves* * Running away? I don't think so* * Rusty Swords* S * Santa's Hat * Santa's Robe * Save the Vikings! * Scouts* * Scribers Compass* * Scrooge Screws You * Seafood Buffet * Seared Tuna* * Seeker of Spirits * Serious Repair Work * Shady Pirates* * Shaman Exchange * Shark Hunter* * Shelter from the Storm * Shiny Beads* * Shivery to the Bone* * Sickle Gazelle * Siege Port of Tortuga* * Silver Bullets* * Silver Caltrops* * Silver Grenados* * Silver Pendant * Skeletons!* * Slave Trader Guild Master* * Snow Globe * Snuggle Foots!!* * Soggy Skeletal Captain* * Soggy Skeletons* * Some jerky, perhaps?* * Something the Cat Dragged In * Soul Stones* * Southern Air * Southwind Stratagem * Special Stones for a Coin * Spirit Summons * Spirits of Sparkling Waters * Spocks Challenge* * Squid!* * Starlight Chest * Steal a Pig * Stingy Arthur * Strange Weapons * Stumping out the Corruption* * Submariner* * Sunlight Chest * Surplus Coins * Surplus Compasses * Swain's Whistle* * Sweet Nector * Swervin* * Sword Collector* * Sword of the Scotsman T * Tasty Snacks* * Terror Banshees!!* * Terror on the Island!* * Test Quest* * Thanksgiving Party * The Ancient Lingones * The Angry Stick!* * The Apothecary* * The Attack on Hildalgo!* * The Azure Icon * The Black Daggers* * The Blighted* * The Blue Lobster* * The Brass Ring* * The Broken Blade * The Broken Bottle* * The Buccaneer Lords * The Buccaneer Lords 2 * The Buccaneer Lords 3 * The Buccaneer Lords 4 * The Cartographer* * The Club* * The Coin Collector* * The Compass of Souls* * The Curse of Davy Jones'* * The Cypher* * The Deal of a Lifetime! * The Drunk* * The Empowered Insanity Potion* * The Enhancer* * The Escape* * The Ethereal Keyblade* * The Expanse * The Expert Criminal* * The Expert Mugger* * The Eye* * The Eye that Binds* * The Fate of a Town* * The Fate of the Lost* * The Final Essence * The Final Truth* * The Final Visit * The Goblet* * The Golden Arrow* * The Golden Cave, Big Bad Ass Spaulders* * The Golden Cave, Silver Caltrops* * The Golden Cave, Super Leather Hat* * The Golden Salute* * The Great Hunt* * The Guards!* * The Guiding Star* * The Harvester of Sorrow* * The Herbalist* * The Herbalist's Potion* * The Hidden Isle* * The Holy Man * The Hunger Within * The Hunter* * The Hunter's Call* * The Hunter's Retreat* * The Incredible Mugger* * The Insatiable* * The Intrepid* * The Keepers Guardian * The Keepers Guardian, Part 2 * The Keepers Guardian, Part 3 * The Kings Hand* * The Lady of Shallot * The Lady of the Night* * The Legend Scroll* * The Magic Box* * The Maker* * The Malicious* * The Map to Karwar* * The Meretorious* * The Missing Doll* * The Mystery Thief * The Next Piece of the Puzzle * The Old Rusted Cutlass* * The Pacifist* * The Parrot's Axe* * The Path to Pactolus River* * The Pathfinder* * The Perfectionist* * The Pirates of Karwar* * The Plague-bringer* * The Power of Voodoo* * The Queen of Voodoo* * The Raider King* * The Rainbow Turkey * The Real Captain Laguna* * The Redcoats are Coming* * The Redcoats Attack!* * The Righteous* * The Rights of Citizens * The Run Around* * The Seabanes * The Seal Keeper* * The Seal Keeper Revealed* * The Seal Keeper, Part 2* * The Shaman's Talisman* * The Singing Parrot* * The Sinister Jester * The Sound of Music* * The Space-maker* * The Spice of Life* * The Story* * The Story Teller* * The Story Unfolds* * The Streetwise Pharmacist * The Swordmaster * The Tablets* * The Tailor* * The Tailor's Apprentice* * The Tailor's Apprentice is Back* * The Tailor's Apprentice is Fired* * The Tailor's Apprentice Returns* * The Tale of the Maruader* * The Thieves Eye* * The Turkey Blade * The Turkey Call * The Turkey Hunt * The Unbreakable* * The Undetectable Mugger* * The Valiant* * The Voodoo Mambo* * The Voyage Home* * The White Circle* * The Wooden Sword* * The Woodsman* * Thinning the Herd * Threaded Supplies!* * Thresher Adrenaline * Tidestone * Torqaz's Test * Tortuga Hunt* * Tower Raid * Toy Shop Innovation * Toy Time* * Trapelacucha * Tree Hugging * Triple to Trust* * Troublesome Jesters* * Troubling Guards!* * Truth Serum* * Truth Will Set You Free * Turkey Dinner * Turtle Soup* U * Unmasking Ozz V * Vendetta * Vicious Shredders!* * Villianous Goblins* * Voodoo and... porcupines?!* * Voodoo Aversion* * Voodoo Aversion 2* * Voodoo Aversion 3* * Voodoo Gathering* * Voodoo Magic* * Voodoo Map* * Voodoo Tribute* W * Wandering Whistlepigs * Wannabe Brewer * Warlords Gold Skull* * Warming the Egg * Welcoming the New Guy* * Welsh Mead * Witch Hunt* * Witches Candy* X Y * Your First Quest* Z * Zeal of Gleen* Category:Quests